


Phoebe's happiness

by Dalegribble



Category: Charmed
Genre: amputation mastectomy breast cancer alternate worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalegribble/pseuds/Dalegribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Prue's death, Phoebe, switches with a happy Phoebe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoebe's happiness

Phoebe's happiness

 

Phoebe was sobbing on her bed, it was right after they burried Prue, there was that strange girl that stayed in the back and Phoebe wondered who she was. 

Phoebe then got a bright idea, she didn't care if she had to pay some dues for personal gain, she had to know that somewhere in the universe she was happy. Phoebe went to the attic and she modified a spell from the book and the next thing she knew, she was sitting in a recliner/rocker. Then she realized that she had a baby in her arms and it was nursing on her breast. 

She looked around and she saw her wedding picture, she was on crutches standing by Cole. 

Married to Cole Turner? This can't be a happy place, it must be some sort of hell, her she must have turned evil. 

Then Cole walked in and kissed her. 

He the stepped back and said "you are not my Phoebe, what did you do with her?" 

He seemed nearly out of control and ready to kill her. 

"The truth is I am Phoebe, I just burried my older sister and I wanted to know if there was a Phoebe that was happy. I am going to go back to where I come from. Please tell me what is going on around here, am I evil?" begged Phoebe. 

"No, you are very good. In fact, it was your pure love and goodness, that made me turn good. According to Prue, I am not good enough, I still will use harsh ways to get my point across. For example, last week, a demon showed up and attacked Wyatt and Chris, I made him tell me who sent him, I made it hurt a lot. Everyone was okay with my actions, except her. Leo thanked me. Then Leo, your dad, Andy and I went and finished off the last of the demons, the underworld is empty and the last two warlocks had us bind their powers, they wanted to live" said Cole. 

"You are good and you took my father to the underworld? Are you crazy?" Demanded Phoebe. 

"Your father, has a couple of artifacts that make him all most as dangerous to demons as the four sisters. He has Nathan Bedford Forrest's pistols and his knife" explained Cole. 

"I see, but Prue dosen't trust you?" asked Phoebe.

"That is the size of it" said Cole. 

By that time the baby finished feeding and Phoebe burped her. 

Then Cole took the baby from Phoebe's arms and said "Paloma, come to poppa."

He then handed a pair of crutches to Phoebe. 

"What do I need these for?" she asked. 

"Since you are not my Phoebe, there is some explaining to do about you. The Sorce at the time back when you were 4 had blinded his seer, in the belief that it would make her a better seer. What happened was it made the seer angry. When she could she would lie to the Sorce. You were one of the lies. The seer told him that if you make Phoebe lame then she will turn evil. They took your leg and it made you turn really good, even some of the whitelighters found you sickeningly pure. It was your purity that saved me. By the time it was all said and done, your family is here, let's go and have the evening meal with them" said Cole. 

Phoebe looked down and saw that her left thigh was just a stump and she tooked the crutches and went to the dining room. 

She was stunned to see what happened to her sisters, there was also that strange girl at Prue's funeral. 

Piper was pregnant again, she also had an eye patch. Wyatt and Chris were at the table. Prue was also pregnant and she was lopsided and pregnant. Paige was with a blond and she had one arm, it was missing below the elbow. 

Then her mother and father came in, Pattie shared in her fate. She was also one legged and Phoebe just watched and learned what was going on with this family, the world was a wonderful place. 

Meanwhile, AUPhoebe was in Phoebe's room, she was stunned, this is was her room as a teenager, she then sat up and couldn't believe her eyes, she had her leg back and it was confusing for her, she tried to stand, that was easy she couldn't walk though, it was the leg that she had now, she had forgotten how to use it. She conjured some crutches and an elastic bandage. She wrapped her ankle and the used the crutches to get around, she went down stairs and only found Piper and Leo. She just staired at them and finally asked "where is everyone?" 

Leo looked up and then realized something quickly it was a whitelighter thing, he then said "you are not my sister in law." 

"What do you mean?" asked AUPhoebe. 

"You look and sound like her, but you are not here, the aura is wrong." Replied an angry and confused Leo. 

"All I know I was in the manor, nursing my daughter and then I was here, I can't understand why I have two legs though and where is Piper's eye patch?" Asked AUPhoebe. 

"That explains it all, our Phoebe is in your world and you came here to replace her" said Leo. 

"Here Piper has both eyes and Phoebe had both of her legs. We just burried Prue. Your mother is dead as is your grams. Your parents divorced years ago" said Leo. "No wonder why she traded places with me, this is a miserablely sad world. I have a lot of control of my empathic powers and I am getting very depressed from being around the two of you" said AUPhoebe. "What is it like in your world?" asked Leo, he hoped that somewhere they were happy all of them. He would learn to live with it if Piper had to lose an eye for everyone to be happy, he would give one of his eyes for that. "Mom and dad are still together, he forgave her for cheating on him and concieving Paige. Those asshole elders took her leg to punish her for having Paige. Piper lost an eye in the final battle with the demons. Paige lost her arm in the same battles. You, dad, Cole and Andy took care of the elders, they were trying to stop the final battle of good and evil. It was just a simple matter of they were trying to keep us from finish a war that had been going on for far to long. Prue unfortunately developed breast cancer right after the war and the lopped off her boob, Andy didn't care and now she is pregnant as is Piper. We suffered but now the world is a good place. We eliminated all the evil magic" finished AUPhoebe. "How did Victor and Cole fight on the side of good?" asked Leo he was clearly confused. "I lost my leg when I was four. This made me really good and my goodness and love between us, made Cole turn good. As for dad, Cole got him some artifacts and they make him far more dangerous than any witch on this earth, the avatars can't stand before him. He was given General Nathan Beford Forrest's pistols and knife" said AUPhoebe. "Those artifacts were lost. I know that they are powerful against demons and other evil magic. That war caused the balance of good and evil to shift to evil" said Leo. "I just want to go home, I miss my daugther and my husband" said AUPhoebe. Meanwhile, Phoebe was learning all about the war, they all could tell that she was a friendly imposter. After learning what she had done wrong in her life to keep this from being her reality, she formulated a plan and then she cast a spell and made it all happen. Phoebe was four again, but now she knew what she should have done, she went to the sandbox and not the swings. There she lost her leg to magic and after the demon left, Phoebe smiled and patted the stump of a leg that changed the world. Time fast fowarded and her world wasn't quite what she had in the happy world she visited. Phoebe was married to Cole and she had her infant daughter suckling at her breast. Piper was a bit different but she was still happy, she had lost her left arm above the elbow. Paige had the eyepatch. Prue was the same, her left breast had been removed and she was pregnant. Pattie and Victor were still together and Pattie had lost her leg as well. Phoebe smiled and patted her stump again and thought that everything they had been through was worth it. For once in the history of the Warren line of witches they would all grow old and be happy.


End file.
